World War 2:Battle of East Front
by Gen Edward Richtofen
Summary: Naruto, Seorang Gadis yang terpaksa harus ikut dalam Sebuah pertempuran Yang melanda negeri nya, Uni Soviet dari serangan Fasis Jerman. Mampukah Dia Mempertahankan Negeri nya dan Memukul Mundur Pasukan Fasis Jerman dari Uni Soviet?
1. Chapter 1

World War 2: The battle of East Front

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.

Warning: Fem!Naru, Redhair!Naru, World War 2 Timeline, Sistem kebut Sejam, Gaje, Melenceng dari sejarah, Typo, Soviet!Naru but Not Communist!Naru DLL

Sumarry: Naruto, Seorang Gadis yang terpaksa harus ikut dalam Sebuah pertempuran Yang melanda negeri nya, Uni Soviet dari serangan Fasis Jerman. Mampukah Dia Mempertahankan Negeri nya dan Memukul Mundur Pasukan Fasis Jerman dari Uni Soviet?

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, Seorang Kopral yang Menjadi salah satu dari jutaan Tentara merah yang berjuang di pertempuran Front Eropa Timur. Selama 2 Tahun Pertama di karirnya sebagai perwira Dari Divisi Tank T-34. dIa hanya mengemban pangkat Prajurit sebelum orang benar-benar melihatnya sebagai prajurit yang rela berkorban demi Negara.

Kisahnya berawal Dari Moskva, Dimana Dia hanya lah Seorang Penjual Surat kabar.

Moskva, 21 Juni 06:30 AM

"Hey, Naruto!"Teriak Seseorang

"Oh, Pak Hiruzen. Aku kira siapa, Kabar Moskva Atau Kabar Dunia?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa surat kabar kesukaan ku." Ucap Hiruzen

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"

"Adakah berita baru untuk hari ini?" Tanya Hiruzen yang merupakan seorang perwira Tentara Merah Berpangkat Marsekal.

"Sebentar"

"Entah mengapa Aku sangat Meragukan Hasil perjanjian Antara Negeri Kita dengan Jerman. Bukannya aku Mau berburuk Sangka pada mereka, Tapi aku khawatir apabila Jerman akan merebut teritori kita di polandia" Cerita Hiruzen

"Benarkah? Ini Dia kabar Terbaru untuk hari ini. Biar ku baca"

"**JERMAN MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN MOLOTOV-RIBBENTROV, TERITORI UNI SOVIET DI POLANDIA TELAH DIKUASAI OLEH JERMAN." **Begitulah tulisan yang Tercantum di bagian awal surat kabar tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga, Mereka Orang-orang jerman tidak pernah puas akan Kekuasaan wilayah yang mereka miliki."

"Tunggu Pak Hiruzen, Sepertinya Ada sebuah Pengumuman di Halaman kedua. Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucap Naruto

"Tentu nak, Biar kulihat dulu sebentar" ucap Hiruzen seraya Membuka Lembaran Surat kabar tersebut.

"**PENGUMUMAN UNTUK SELURUH WARGA UNI SOVIET, BAIK LAKI-LAKI MAUPUN PEREMPUAN. BAGI KALIAN YANG INGIN MENJADI PRAJURIT TENTARA MERAH, DATANGLAH KE GEDUNG BALAI KOTA. SITUASI DI NEGERI KITA SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN MENCEKAM. JERMAN TELAH MEREBUT TERITORI KITA DI POLANDIA TIMUR, BUKAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MEREKA AKAN MENYERANG NEGERI KITA. DJUMLAH TENTARA KITA TIDAK LAH CUKUP UNTUK MENAHAN LAJU PASUKAN JERMAN. APABILA TERTARIK DENGAN PENGUMUMAN INI, DATANGLAH KE TEMPAT YANG TELAH DIJELASKAN MULAI PUKUL 6 PAGI. TERTANDA GEORGY ZHUKOV"**

"Merasa terpanggil, Nak?" Ucap Hiruzen.

"Tapi Jika aku Ikut berperang, Siapa Yang akan mengantarkan Kabar moskva ini?"

"Aku tidak perlu Kabar Moskva Nak, aku ingin mendengar kabarnya langsung darimu."

"Baiklah, Adakah saran untuk bertahan hidup, Pak tua?"

"Jangan pernah lengah dimanapu kau bertempur, karena peluru bisa datang darimana saja. Bahkan dari udara. Dan satu lagi, Pertempuran Adalah tentang siapa yang menghabisi dan akan dihabisi."

"Cukup Inspiratif, Pak tua" Ucap Naruto yang di hadiahi Sebuah pukulan Dari gulungan Koran di kepala nya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Nak. Kudo'akan Agar kau selamat."

"terima kasih pak tua"

"dan satu lagi Naruto, Jangan Pernah Kau Bunuh Tentara Jerman Apabila Tentara Tersebut sudah sekarat."

"Baik pak tua" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi unuk pulang ke rumahnya

**Moskva, 22 Juni 06:15 AM**

Saat Ini Naruto Beserta Sebagian besar rakyat soviet yang Sedang berbaris menunggu giliran untuk mendaftar sebagai peserta wajib militer Di Sebuah Aula di balai kota. Ruangan Itu dipenuhi oleh Peserta wajib militer, Baik Laki-laki maupun perempuan. Lalu terdengar seorang perwira militer berteriak memanggil namanya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Lalu Naruto pun melangkah ke sebuah meja pendaftaran.

"Nama?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Umur?"

"19 Tahun"

"Nomor Registarsi?"

"4532168"

"Apa pekerjaan mu?"

"Penjual Koran"

Perwira Militer itu mengernyit Heran. Lalu melanjutkan.

"Apakah Kau punya pengalaman menembak menggunakan senapan?"

"Aku pernah berburu menggunakan senapan, hanya itu"

Lalu perwira Militer itu pun berkata

"Baiklah kau diterima, Tapi Kau akan ditugaskan menjadi seorang penembak meriam di divisi Tank T-34. Ambil Perlengkapan mu Dan segera menuju ke komandanmu, Konvoi mu akan berangkat dalam 5 meit lagi"Ucap Perwira militer bernama Umino Iruka tersebut.

"Baik Pak"ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju Gudang perlengkapan

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hola, Perkenalkan saya author baru di FFN. Bagaimana Ceritanya? Menarik kah? Gaje kah? Atau bagaimana? Maaf Apabila Fic ini pendek karena author ngetik di warnet jadi pendek.**

**Sekian Dari Saya, Review Please!**

**Sergeant Reznov, Out.**


	2. Chapter 2:Operation Barbarossa

**World War 2:Battle of East Front**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan Semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam Karakter nya.**

**Waring:Fem!Naru, RedHair!Naru, World War 2 Timeline, Sistem kebut Sejam, Typo, Kata yang Tidak Sesuai EYD, Pendek, Soviet!Naru But Not Communist!Naru, Germany!Sasu, Gaje, DLL.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke(Mungkin Belum Ada Di Chapter ini)**

**Rate:T+**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship.**

**Summary:Naruto, Seorang Gadis biasa yang harus Ikut Menjadi peserta wajib Militer dikarenakan Serangan Fasis Jerman terhadap Uni Soviet. Mampukah Dia Dan Pasukan Tentara Merah memukul Mundur Pasukan Fasis Jerman Dari Uni Soviet?(Ganti Summary)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada Di Dalam Gudang Perlengkapan, Dia Sedang Bingung Dengan Berbagai jenis Senapan Yang ada di Hadapannya. Karena Biasanya dia memakai senapan milik Tetangga nya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto Melihat dua Senapan Yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Yakni Dua Pucuk senapan jenis PPSh41 dan Scopes Mosin Nagant.

"Aku mengambil Dua Senapan Ini saja," Gumam Naruto Seraya mengambil Dua senapan itu.

Lalu Naruto Mendatangi Kelompoknya yang berada di luar. Lalu Dia melihat Seseorang berpangkat Kapten sedang membaca Sebuah buku. Lalu Naruto mendatangi Sang Kapten.

"Maaf Kapten Aku terlambat datang"Ucap Naruto Seraya Meminta Maaf.

"Baiklah, Kali ini Aku maafkan. Aku juga sedang menunggu Seorang Perwira Politik yang akan bersama kita pergi ke medan perang. Sebaiknya Kau segera Masuk kedalam Tank Dibelakangku" Ucap Kapten Bernama Hatake Kakashi Tersebut Sambil Menujuk Ke sebuah Tank dibelakang nya.

"Baik Kapten."Ucap Naruto sambil Berjalan menuju Ke sebuah Tank T-34 Yang terparkir Tidak jauh dari tempatnya Berdiri.

Lalu Naruto pun Naik ke dalam Tank tersebut, Ternyata didalamnya sudah ada 3 Orang Awak yang sedang mengobrol Di dalam.

Lalu seorang Perempuan Berambut Pink Membelalakan Matanya saat melihat Naruto.

"Na-naruto?"Ucap Sakura Kaget.

"Sakura?"

"Kau ikut Berperang juga Rupanya"

"Tentu saja, Lagipula aku bosan berada dirumah sendirian. Kau tahu kan bahwa Ayah dan Ibuku merupakan Seorang perwira Tentara Merah juga?"Kata Naruto

"Benar juga, Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta pada kedua orang tuamu untuk mendaftarkan mu sebagai murid akademi Tentara nasional Uni Soviet Saat lulus SMP?"Ucap Sakura Heran

"Kau kan Tahu Sakura bahwa aku dulu Masih Ingin bersekolah di sekolah biasa, Bukan Sekolah Akademi Militer."

"Sudah Selesai mengobrolnya Prajurit?" Ucap seorang Sersan Yang merupakan Komandan Tersebut.

"Eh, Maaf Sersan. Kami lupa bahwa disini Bukan hanya ada Aku Dan Naruto saja"Ucap Sakura

Sementara Seorang Kopral yang merupakan pengemudi Tank tersebut Hanya terkekeh seraya berkata

"Oke semuanya dengarkan aku, Aku mendengar dari transmisi Radio bahwa jerman telah berhasil menguasai Beberapa Wilayah Di dekat perbatasan. Namun Kini mereka sedang merencanakan Serangan Ke kota Stalingrad. Kamerad Kita disana sedang terdesak oleh serangan jerman dari berbagai arah. Oleh karena Itu Kamerad Stalin mengirim Divisi Kita untuk pergi ke Stalingrad."

"Apakah Tidak ada pasukan bantuan Lainnya sebelum kita?"Ucap Seorang Kopral bernama Nevsky

"Pasukan Bantuan Kita Hancur berantakan Dibom Oleh fasis sialan itu"

"Kenapa Pasukan jerman Dengan mudahnya merebut beberapa wilayah kita?"Tanya naruto

"rumor mengatakan bahwa negeri kita lah yang tidak siap dalam menerima serangan Ini"ucap Sersan Tersebut.

"Begitukah? Sial, Mereka memang menyebalkan. Lalu apakah Tank Milik Kita Sudah Cukup Untuk Bertempur melawan mereka?"Tanya Nevsky

"Mungkin, Setidaknya berharaplah untuk itu"Ucap Kyuubi.

Lalu terdengar Seorang Mayor berbicara menggunakan mikrophone

"Kamerad, Kita berangkat. Para fasis sialan itu telah mencapai titik barat Kota Stalingrad. Kamerad kita yang berada disana Sedang dikepung. Kamerad Stalin Berharap Kalian Dapat pulang kembali ke moskva dengan selamat"Ucap kapten tersebut

"Bagaimana kalau perkataan nya malah menakuti pasukannya?"Ucap seorang sersan kepada Kyuubi.

"Mudah Saja Kamerad, Kau ingin Dibunuh Musuhmu, Dbunuh rekanmu sendiri, atau bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan."ucap Mayor tersebut dengan sinis

"maaf Pak, itu kesalahanku"ucap sersan tersebut meminta maaf

"baiklah, Semuannya. Kita berangkat sekarang"Ucap Mayor bernama Gaara tersebut.

Lalu iring-irigan Tentara merah itu pun berangkat menuju Stalingrad dengan persaan cemas akan Nasib negeri mereka. Hanya dua yang Ada di benak mereka. Membunuh atau dibunuh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Kolkolkolkol~ Bertemu lagi dengan Author Dalam Fic Sejarah ini. Bagaimana Kamerad dengan chapter 2 ini? Menarik kah? Gaje kah? Pendek kah?.**

**Mungkin yang penasaran dengan Pertempuran nya harap sabar menunggu, Saya sendiri Ngetik Chap 2 ini Dengan waktu kepepet. **

**Makasihg yang udah review maupun Favs Fic gaje ini, maaf author gak bias menjawab review kalian satu-satu.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Review Please.**


End file.
